It is known to use a stepping mechanism for controlling sequences. However, such known devices have the disadvantage that the switching pulses are neutral, namely are not controlled by the sequence of operations itself. Furthermore in this connection, contactor and relay controls are known which are installed fixedly for a certain purpose. These controls are so to speak manufactured according to specifications and are accordingly inflexible.
The purpose of the electronic sequence control is to eliminate the neutral switching pulses. Instead the energizing of the circuit is accomplished in response to input signals which are determined by the sequence of operations.
The more narrow purpose of the invention is to produce as much as possible an uncomplicated and therefore inexpensive electronic sequence control which is highly flexible in use. It is to be sufficiently simple in structure that a man skilled in the art of electronics is not required to use the control but instead it can be satisfactorily handled by any reasonably competent workman. In particular for the tool machine construction it is important that the control also be understood by a machine mechanic.